


【苏中】短歌未竟

by SovietBall



Series: 中苏（俄）关系史计划 [6]
Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19115179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietBall/pseuds/SovietBall
Summary: 1989年暮春，伊利亚决定先去钓鱼台国宾馆找王耀，这可能是他今年做过的最正确的事。





	【苏中】短歌未竟

王耀没想到伊利亚会赶在苏联的车队之前先到钓鱼台国宾馆。

他原本在芳菲苑和外交部联系戈尔巴乔夫车队路线的第五次变更[1]，结果拿着话筒一个转头，就毫无准备地看见了伊利亚走了进来，后者用低檐帽遮住了大半张脸，但王耀依然一眼就认出了他。  
伊利亚也没想到能直接找到王耀，两人隔着七八米的距离对视，一时间陷入了尴尬的沉默。最终在伊利亚行了脱帽礼后，王耀念着自己也不该太过失礼，用有些生硬的俄语道：“您怎么就一个人来了，外交部的车队都还没回来呢。”许久不用的西里尔字母滚过王耀的喉咙，他觉得声带都有些发涩。  
伊利亚垂着眼睛，长长的睫毛在他眼中投下一片阴影：“我是中途脱离了主车队先过来的……我也没想到自己居然还能记得来这里的路。”说着他左右张望了一下：“这里变了很多……我上次来的时候，这里才刚启用，什么都是新的。[2]”  
王耀强行将眼神从伊利亚身上移开，若无其事地说：“‘没有运动的物质和没有物质的运动同样是不可想象的、不存在的’。毕竟，您上次来已经是三十年前的事了。”  
伊利亚纠正他：“是二十年前[3]，耀。我上次来北京是二十年前。”

王耀几乎是应激反应地冲口而出：“是王耀同志。”最后猛地咬住下唇，不知道还能说什么了，所幸伊利亚没有让气氛直接冷到冰点：“我也没想到这次访问会从参观北京南城开始。我们先去了一个……或者几个住宅小区，在那里绕了好多圈，大家都差点迷路了。”  
王耀讷讷地道：“那是我们新开通不久的三环。您也看到了，交通情况不是很好，以前常用的几条路都被人群……才选了这个路线。我想一会去人民大会堂的路也不会太好走，请您多担待。”  
伊利亚笑着说：“这样也挺好的，看看以前没看过的地方。”说着他走近王耀，扫了眼桌子——上面摊着好几本电话本和笔记本：“你现在给外交部打电话也没什么用。虽然你们想让车队尽量避开人群，但是米夏[4]看到群众围追国宾车队……他想‘与公众多接触’，一直要求车队停车，还下车与路边群众握手交谈。我想他们一时半会还到不了。”  
王耀有些难为情：“戈尔巴乔夫总统访华的消息公布之后，大家……很多人是专门去堵他的。”  
伊利亚对此倒是不甚在意：“没什么，或许米夏还会觉得挺不错的。就是辛苦接待人员了。”说完他习惯性地张开双臂，似乎想给王耀一个拥抱——就和他们之前几百次、几千次做过的那样。  
然而王耀迅速往后退了一步，因为动作太急还撞到了桌子，把茶杯都碰飞了，茶水撒了一地，杯子轱辘轱辘地滚出去老远。

王耀借机走远了几步，附身捡起杯子，然后为了躲避伊利亚的视线，选择盯着地面上的水渍道：“我想外交人民委员会……我是说外交部已经告诉过您了，‘只握手，不拥抱’。”  
于是伊利亚顺从地（“我居然有一天会用这个词来形容他”，王耀忍不住想）走过来和他握了握手。握住伊利亚的手时，王耀竟然感到了一阵彻骨的凉意，在暮春时节硬是让他打了个寒战。  
伊利亚迅速抽回了手，微微偏过了头：“你……看起来还不错。”  
王耀将茶杯搁回桌子上：“毕竟没有谁是离开谁就一定过不下去的，对吧。”  
伊利亚出乎意料地赞同了他：“你说得对，耀……王耀同志。”

他们又似乎用完了所用能聊的话题。  
王耀选择开始收拾桌子，把被水浸湿的书册都理到了一边，嘴上则说着这次多有怠慢，可是迎宾用的红毯放在人民大会堂实在是无法取出来，只能在机场的水泥地上就地举办欢迎仪式了。王耀说了很多——他甚至无法想象自己竟然还会在伊利亚面前说那么多话，连机场旗杆滑轮因多年不用而严重锈蚀，只好开来升降梯，这才把中苏两国国旗升起来都提到了。  
虽然伊利亚并不需要知道这些，但他还是认真、耐心地听着。

可惜桌子只有那么大，即使再细致也只够他整理三四分钟。于是在是在找不到什么能干的事情后，王耀只得道：“对于这些疏忽……我很抱歉。您可以先回房间休息一会，我去找人来打扫地板。”  
说完王耀就准备转身离开了——他其实并没打算征求伊利亚的意见。但伊利亚却提出了异议：“你刚才说……人民大会堂门口聚集了很多人？可明天我们不是还要去向人民英雄纪念碑献花吗。”

王耀停下脚步，脸上浮起了烦躁的神色：“我很抱歉，不过我想只能取消这个行程了……甚至明天去人民大会堂，我们可能都不得不绕道从侧门进去。”  
伊利亚温声道：“可是我想去。我想我们可以现在悄悄过去。今天大部分人会被米夏的车队吸引，一路跟来这里，我们现在去人民英雄纪念碑比明天去安全。”  
王耀眯起了眼睛，目光开始危险了起来：“你是已经做好决定了？来‘告知’我这个决定？”  
伊利亚摇了摇头：“不，我只是希望你满足我，满足你的客人一个小愿望。”  
王耀盯着伊利亚，脑海里翻涌着曾经伊利亚曾经带自己去过的那些地方，最终犹疑道：“目前北京的交通情况你刚刚也看到了……”  
伊利亚展眉一笑：“在中国的土地上，你应当是无所不能的。王耀同志。”

王耀用了一个多小时带着伊利亚从政协大楼一路绕到了北海公园，然后先后穿过了中南海和中山公园，可惜在离金水桥几百米的时候，他也不得不停下了。  
王耀指着隔着一条长安街的广场道：“你也看到了，我们真的混不进去。何况你长得……那么显眼。”  
伊利亚遥遥望着攒动的人群，竟然还有心情说个冷笑话：“忽然感觉自己没出国，而是刚回国。”  
王耀一下一下地敲着自己的脑门，也想不出什么好主意，还是伊利亚提议道：“你刚刚说过……我们可以从侧门绕进去？”

这条路并不见得有多好——直接从大会堂门口出去看人民英雄纪念碑，这怎么想都是一个很疯狂的主意。但王耀发现自己并不想反对，于是，他们在又绕了一大圈后踏入了人民大会堂。  
大会堂外的人群比平时少了一些，伊利亚笑言这是因为大会堂天天见，苏联总统可不能天天见，于是大家都跑去堵戈尔巴乔夫了。王耀在心里暗暗点头赞同，但嘴上却说着：“即使如此，我们也到不了纪念碑下。这里可能已经是最接近它的地方了。”  
伊利亚站在大会堂正门内，遥遥看着人民英雄纪念碑，眼神微微有些茫然，似乎思考着什么难题。在王耀不耐烦（或者“假装”不耐烦）之前，伊利亚摘下帽子，对着纪念碑的方向默默鞠了一躬。  
王耀见状有些无所适从，但几秒后便跟着上前，对着相同的方向鞠了一躬。

伊利亚继续凝视着伫立的纪念碑，大约一分钟后，忽而转身笑道：“那么，我们回去吧。”  
王耀舒了口气，但还是问：“不再想想办法去献花了？以前你很少……放弃的那么快。”  
伊利亚眉眼温柔：“我只是想来看看。上次……（他犹豫了一下，还是说了下去）我都没有来得及好好看看。你新修的广场[5]配上纪念碑果然……很宏伟。比红场也不差什么。”  
王耀侧身看着门外：“已经三十年了，并不新。”  
伊利亚叹息似的说：“是啊，已经三十年了。”

王耀又接不下去话题了，于是他只能佯装看着天色道：“确实应该回钓鱼台国宾馆了。”

王耀转身走了几步后发现伊利亚没有跟上来。他只能停下脚步转身，问：“您……还有什么事吗？”  
伊利亚站在大会堂门口，抿着嘴角，背后是漫天橙红色的霞光，这让他看起来就像是从一个遥远的梦境踏着云雾而来，连说出的话都显得那么不真实：“我想……我终究应该对你道歉。”  
王耀愣住了。他凝望着伊利亚，直到觉得眼睛都开始刺痛了，然后用手背盖着眼睛说：“您不该说这些。戈尔巴乔夫先生知道了对您无益。”  
伊利亚声音低沉：“我只是觉得……再不说要来不及了。”  
王耀眉毛跳了跳，不过他很快听到了解释：“明天之后日程安排得那么满，我就更没机会对你说了。对不起，耀，我想我还是……做了很多错事。”

王耀甚至觉得自己的呼吸都有些困难，但他终究还是开了口：“……回过头来看，我们都讲了许多空话，做了一些不那么正确的事。今天我……也不再认为自己当时说的都是对的。[6]”  
伊利亚神色甚至称得上忐忑了：“所以历史的风会把这些东西吹走吗？”  
王耀深深吸了两口气：“我想会的。这些问题双方讲了，讲完了，就结束了。”

在快到钓鱼台国宾馆的时候，伊利亚拉住了王耀，柔声问：“耀……你真的不拥抱一下我吗？”  
王耀疑惑道：“……这很重要？”  
伊利亚眨眨眼睛，在灯光下它们就像夜空中的北极星一样璀璨而坚定：“……也不是很重要吧，只是我会……可能会有些遗憾。我想我们之间已经有太多遗憾了。”  
王耀低头思考了起来。在伊利亚都觉得可能只能再留下一个遗憾的时候，王耀转身，轻轻地抱了他一下，然后迅速松开：“你可别告诉我上司。”  
伊利亚神情严肃：“我会保守这个秘密，直到死亡。”  
王耀却不配合地撇了撇嘴；“作为一个国家的化身，这种誓言可不能乱说。”  
伊利亚捕捉到了王耀的表情，他有些讶异：“你以前并不会害怕这些唯心主义的东西……那就，直到我不爱你的那天吧。”

王耀想反驳说这可比上一个更唯心主义。可就在那一秒，他看着满天繁星，万家灯火，还有——站在他面前的、活生生的伊利亚，忽然间鼻子一酸，什么都说不出来了。

 

注：  
[1] 1989年戈尔巴乔夫访华的时候，从国宾馆到人民大会堂之间，从早到晚到处都是游行的人群。为了行程顺利，戈尔巴乔夫一行的车队没有走常见的几条路线，同时边前进边改道，甚至因为改道太急，外交部的车辆出现了脱队，也因此车队到达钓鱼台国宾馆的时间比预计晚了一些。  
[2] 钓鱼台国宾馆于1959年国庆前夕启用，接待的第一位客人是赫鲁晓夫。  
[3] 指1969年中苏机场会谈。  
[4] 指米哈伊尔·谢尔盖耶维奇·戈尔巴乔夫。  
[5] 1958年，为迎接十周年国庆，天安门广场开始了史上最大规模的一次扩建，拆除了中华门、棋盘街及广场上的红墙，将共面积扩大到44公顷，是俄罗斯红场的9倍。1959年竣工。  
[6] 邓希贤《结束过去，开辟未来》。


End file.
